La Oscuridad de dos Mundos
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Yugi es un joven hechicero que huyó de casa para evitar su muerte, Sakura es una joven maga que usa el poder de las cartas clow, ahora suyas. Un encuentro peligroso se desencadena, dándoles la oportunidad de crear un nuevo camino para ambos, mientras su pasado comienza a destruir todo. La oscuridad avanza y es inevitable no estar al borde de la muerte. Todo estará en su contra.
1. Chapter 1

Número en paréntesis (1): Explicaciones extras

n/a: Nota de autor al final de cada capítulo

Disclaimer: Ni Yugioh! ni Card Captor Sakura son mios, son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo tomo todo para hacer una linda historia, en honor a la chica que escribió hace mucho tiempo sobre esta pareja, me dio como… una luz en mi camino.

"_**La Oscuridad de dos Mundos"**_

_**Prólogo**_

Nadie puede escapar de su pasado, tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentarlo para morir en ello o sobrevivir. Pero huir es el único medio para no enfrentar los miedos.

**Capítulo I: Dejando el Pasado**

Un pequeño joven de cabello tricolor, de ojos violeta con uniforme azul de su escuela, corría por una vieja estación de trenes que estaba en las afueras de ciudad dominó, iba asustado. Su vida se había vuelto un infierno desde que empezó su vida de hechicero hacía ya más de diez años. No sabía cómo su vida infantil era solo un viejo recuerdo de algo que no había pasado.

Abordó el tren el cual no conocía su destino, pero no le importó. Solo deseaba escapar. Se sentó en un asiento libre, que para esa hora estaba casi vacío. Se sujetó el costado viendo que tenía una herida profunda, pero no mortal para sus sentidos. Se recostó mientras trataba de relajarse por el dolor al estirarse, su mano no dejaba que sangrara más la herida.

-Termino por herirme el idiota de mi hermano –susurró para sí mismo –Tendré que cerrarla a fuerza

Vio que el ultimo pasajero bajó del tren, era su oportunidad. Se levantó la camisa y colocó su mano en la herida, respirando profundo.

-¡Raiferu!

Su mano se cargó de un fuego intenso, sellando la herida por completo. Había gritado por el dolor, pero no importaba. Cuando se revisó respirando rápidamente, esta solo tenía una gran cicatriz al rojo vivo. Sacó un pequeño frasco de una de las bolsas del pantalón y despacio lo aplicó en la herida, esta se desinflamó, dándole alivio al pequeño. La herida ya se miraba mejor, y cerrada le permitiría seguir huyendo por mas tiempo. Vio el anuncio de la siguiente estación, Tokio.

-Desde Inglaterra hasta Japón he estado corriendo, me alegro haberlos perdido en España –se comentó a sí mismo de nuevo –Espero lograr esconderme por un tiempo hasta que el periodo de la luna carmesí comience

Pensando en eso, se quedó dormido, entre el bullicio del tren recorriendo las vías.

En otro lugar, una batalla incesante se desataba con violencia. Una joven de cabellos castaños, huía a gran velocidad con unas alas en los pies, que le permitían saltar alto y veloz. Le acompañaban un león alado con una especie de joya en su frente, atrás un joven que parecía un ángel disparando flechas a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Sakura! ¡No podemos seguir huyendo! –soltó el león

-¡Solo necesito averiguar que es esa cosa! –aclaró la joven de cabellos castaños

-¡No hay tiempo, está casi por alcanzarnos! –soltó el joven con apariencia de ángel

De la nada, rayos negros cayeron desde el cielo como si fueran flechas, golpeándoles a los tres. Cayeron al suelo precipitadamente, la joven se levantó ante la sombra que se acercaba a ellos con una espada larga, esta sonrió malévolamente. Sakura sentía que ese era su final.

Yugi despertó sobresaltado, no sabía ni cuantas paradas se había pasado, pero algo no estaba bien. Sentía una presencia extraña en el lugar, verificó la ruta del tren que llevaba pegado en uno de los asientos para su buena suerte, y se bajó apenas llegó a la siguiente, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una de las cosas que había aprendido de la magia era que el instinto lo podía mover en las peores circunstancias, eso le había salvado antes y ahora lo haría. Pero no entendía el mal presentimiento que comenzaba a ahogarlo, aún sin entenderlo, se dirigía veloz.

Apenas del salir del subterráneo, vio que las calles estaban casi vacías, pocos carros y transeúntes caminaban por el lugar. Vio el reloj que colgaba en la entrada del subterráneo, curiosamente colocado ahí. Era un minuto antes de la media noche, sintiendo con más fuerza el mal presentimiento, saltó hacia el cielo, elevándose como si flotara. Se paró en el aire y luego saltó de nuevo, viendo su objetivo. Ahí era donde la magia le llamaba.

La sombra alzó su espada volviéndola fuego, lanzándoles un gran tornado de fuego ardiente. Sakura no logró convocar el escudo a tiempo, cerró los ojos. Pero no sintió el golpe, abrió los ojos y vio al joven de cabello tricolor detener con dificultad el gran tornado solo con sus manos. De la nada, lo disolvió moviendo sus manos.

-¡Rushield! –exclamó el joven

En su mano apareció una oz con ramificaciones en el metal, con una joya azul en el extremo. Se lanzó hacia la sombra y la partió en dos, desintegrándola por completo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Sakura, sorprendiendo a los tres. El león y el ángel se colocaron frente a ella, queriéndole proteger del extraño que se acercaba.

-perdón si los asusté –dijo el joven –solo quería saber si estaban bien

Sakura se sorprendió al oír al joven hablar en inglés, ella no lo entendía. El ángel le explicó lo que había dicho el joven. Sakura se levantó y se dirigió hacia el joven.

-muchas gracias por tu ayuda –se inclinó en modo de respeto

El joven se le quedó viendo, pensativo ante el idioma. Luego lo recordó.

-¡Lo siento! Olvidé que ustedes hablaban japonés –rió el joven apenado en el idioma de Sakura

Antes de que Sakura le preguntara algo más, este cayó de rodillas, desapareciendo su oz al instante. Respiraba profundamente para mantenerse despierto. Había sido demasiado el consumo de magia que había realizado desde hace varios días de su huída, y ahora en esa pelea. Sakura lo tomó de los hombros, observándole si estaba bien.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo estoy bien –dijo el joven levantándose con su ayuda

-No estás bien, mira ven conmigo y…

-Es peligroso para usted estar con alguien desconocido

El joven la apartó para irse por el camino contrario, pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitieron y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Sakura le tomó por la espalda y le levantó. Trató de reanimarlo, pero no daba señas de querer despertar. El león y el ángel se le acercaron, el ángel tocó la frente del joven, luego pasó un brazo por las piernas y otro por la espalda y lo cargó.

-Hay que llevarlo con un médico –dijo el ángel sin expresar ninguna emoción

Sakura asintió, los tres comenzaron a volar. No entendían como un joven había acabado con una sombra así de fácil, y de una manera súbita, había caído al suelo. No podían dejarlo abandonado a su suerte, y más por que los había salvado. Esperaba que se recuperara.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hola a todos.

Dirán ¿Qué hace esta loca autora creando una nueva historia, encima crossover? Pues aquí saliendo de mi depresión (ya fuera de bromas), pues aquí estoy con una historia que no recordaba que existía, la tengo desde hace años, creo que es la mas vieja, cuando empecé a leer fics (oigo aullidos lejanos XDDD), si fue hace bastante tiempo. Revisando entre mi biblioteca de ideas, la encontré y me recordé del porque me gustaba esta parejita. Y recordé además porque empecé a escribirla, y fue porque fue el primer fan fic que leí de las dos series, tenía como veintidós capítulos, y un dibujo que aún guardo. Lo publicaban cuando empezó misiónanime en un pequeño foro, luego que se trasladaron a otro punto les perdí la pista, había guardado la historia, pero en ese entonces mi compu murió con todo y disco y perdí muchas cosas. En fin, esto no se perdió y me alegro. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me emociona escribirlo. Hasta entonces que la musa les acompañe.


	2. Chapter 2

Número en paréntesis (1): Explicaciones extras

n/a: Nota de autor al final de cada capítulo

"no quiero" : entre comillas es que el personaje está hablando en inglés

UA: Universo alternativo.

Nota inicial: La historia original sobre las cartas y sus personajes se modificó un poco para el uso del fanfic, por ello es un UA.

Disclaimer: Ni Yugioh! ni Card Captor Sakura son míos, son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo tomo todo para hacer una linda historia, en honor a la chica que escribió hace mucho tiempo sobre esta pareja, me dio como… una luz en mi camino.

"_**La Oscuridad de dos Mundos"**_

_**Nuntius**_

"Todo pasa por una razón"

**Capítulo II: Comenzando de Nuevo**

Todo había pasado tan rápido, en la mente de Yugi aún no procesaba el hecho de que su propio hermano intentara matarlo con tanta precisión y con falta de humanidad. Soñaba que corría tanto como se lo permitían sus piernas, respirando entre cortado por el esfuerzo que estaba emprendiendo en la huída. Oía gritos, voces de que se detuviera, llamándole demonio, etc. No entendía porque le llamaban de forma ruin, sólo quería llorar, correr o desaparecer. De la nada, se trasladó de país en país, su aura mágica comenzó a cambiar y se ocultó en su cuerpo, llegando a un extraño lugar. Unas sombras comenzaron a rodearlo para matarle.

Despertó sobresaltado ante esa imagen. Intentó enfocar su vista pero tras unos minutos después, logró ver que estaba en una habitación blanca, con aparatos que sonaban a cada momento. Su mente le devolvió a la realidad, estaba en un hospital.

Intentó levantarse, pero una jovencita estaba dormida sobre la camilla. Si recordaba bien, era la joven que había ayudado la noche anterior, esperando que haya sido la noche anterior y no hace una semana. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se recostaba contra su almohada, colocando su brazo en su frente. Ya no sentía cansancio, pero debía de tomar las cosas con calma y determinar qué hacer en ese momento, o por lo menos en lo que le quedaba de vida. Sabía que huir no le funcionaría todo el tiempo, pero era lo mejor por el momento.

Decidido, se sentó, despertando a la jovencita quien saltó a su regazo, emocionada de verle despertar. Desconcertado, la apartó mientras ella se disculpaba por su repentina acción. Suspiró mientras le preguntaba del porque estaba en ese lugar.

—Te desmayaste, y al no encontrar al doctor, tuvimos que acudir al hospital

—No era necesario, solo con que me dejaran en una banca o algún lugar para descansar

—¡No lo tomes a la ligera! –Interrumpió molesta –Tenías fiebre, y encima tenías problemas con esa herida de tu cuerpo que sellaste de una forma muy mala

—No se preocupe demasiado, señorita…

—Soy Sakura Kinomoto, ¿y tú? –extendió su mano amigablemente

—Soy Yugi, mucho gusto –estrechó su mano con la de ella

—Y me preocuparé todo lo que desee, además me ayudaste la noche anterior con esa sombra

—¿La sombra? –dijo Yugi recordando –Las "syanka", ya recuerdo

—¿Syanka? –preguntó curiosa

—Son sombras que salen de los corazones de los asesinos, estas intentan dominar el lado violento de las personas, matándoles en el acto

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Leo mucho –mintió Yugi –Además, tenga cuidado con ellas, suelen querer comer almas mágicas como la suya

—y también como la tuya ¿no?

Yugi volteó el rostro, viendo hacia la ventana. No quería revelar nada de su vida, aún cuando lo de la magia haya sido por lógica, ya que la había usado la noche anterior. Sintió que la mano de Sakura tomó la suya, él volteó sorprendido. Ella le sonrió febrilmente.

—Iré a traerte un poco de jugo, espera aquí –Le soltó y salió afuera, dejándole solo

Yugi rápidamente se desconectó de las máquinas, dando la alarma a los doctores. Tomó su ropa que estaba en una silla, la silla la usó de piedra contra la ventana quebrándola por completo. Se acercó y vio que estaba en un cuarto piso, era perfecto. De un salto salió hacia la calle, pero en lugar de caer, se elevó rápidamente hasta el cielo. Lamentaba hacerle eso a la jovencita Sakura, pero no podía exponerle al evidente peligro que él estaba huyendo. Ya pensaría en una forma de devolverle el favor. Sobrevoló hasta estar más arriba de las nubes, para que no le detectaran.

Sakura llegó junto con los doctores cuando oyó la alarma de la habitación donde estaba Yugi. Estaba un poco molesta, pero más que todo, contrariada por sus acciones. No entendía del porque estaba huyendo, y menos de esa manera precipitada. Cuando sintió, una mano familiar tocó su hombro, llamándola.

—Ya no puedes hacer nada más –El chico era más alto que ella, de cabello negro y una expresión de seriedad que intimidaba

—Lo sé, hermano –Sakura suspiró aún con el jugo en su mano –Pero es peligroso estar solo

—Menos problemas para ti, mounstro –así dejó zanjado el problema

Sakura suspiró. Su hermano era un fastidio en ciertos momentos. Los doctores y enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, unos buscando a Yugi, otros atendiendo otras emergencias. Al final, dieron por entendido que había desaparecido, asi que todo quedó ahí.

Yugi había logrado cambiarse con su ropa del instituto de la noche anterior, estaba acostado de espaldas mientras flotaba entre las nubes. Pensativo ante que podía hacer. Alzó su mano, canalizando un poco de su energía, al hacerlo, una pequeña flama color verde apareció, sorprendiendo al mago, pero luego se volvió azul.

—No entiendo como mi magia pudo cambiar al viajar entre dimensiones –suspiró hablando consigo mismo –Pero esto me permitirá que no sea detectado, espero

Y realmente lo deseaba, ya su esencia mágica anterior se había disuelto en el viaje, y fue en el momento que su hermano le atacó. Tocó su herida vendada, recordando el miedo que tuvo al ver como su hermano le cortaba con la espada. Siempre habían sido buenos hermanos, según él, pero hacía unos años atrás, las cosas habían cambiado. Su familia parecía que lo aborrecieran, sabía que era un inútil en la magia, pero no pensó que eso afectaría la convivencia con su familia.

Ya no quería recordar nada, ese sentimiento comenzaba a comerle y desaparecía la paz que tenía por el momento. En eso, recordó a Sakura, una jovencita hechicera (según él), con una forma particular de usar su magia, con cartas. Nunca había visto un estilo así, pero era curioso. Además, poseía dos guardianes al parecer, aunque uno fuera humano. No recordaba mucho de la pelea, pero era lo que se había dado cuenta al protegerlos. Lo que le preocupaba era que los Syankas le atacaran de nuevo, realmente sería vulnerable, y más porque nunca pudo decirle como combatirlos, era un tonto. Por salir huyendo, había olvidado lo esencial.

Se sentó queriendo bajar hacia ella, pero se detuvo. La sola idea de ponerle en peligro le aterraba, pero le debía un favor. En eso, se le ocurrió el modo de protegerle sin que se diera cuenta, sonriendo, bajó veloz. Le devolvería el favor de haberle cuidado mientras estaba inconsciente, pero primero debía de averiguar donde vivía para poder vigilarla. De esa forma no la expondría al peligro de su pasado y también podría ayudarle cuando las sombras le atacasen. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Sakura había regresado a casa, su hermano había ido a trabajar. Sentada en su escritorio, intentaba leer pero le fue imposible. Un peluche de león se acercó a ella, un poco preocupado.

—No me pasa nada, Kero –dijo Sakura

Sakura le comentó lo que había pasado en el hospital. Kero cruzó los brazos en pose pensativa.

—No te preocupes Sakura, lo más probable es que esté por ahí y siga su camino –comentó

—Me gustaría poder ayudarle –comentó Sakura desganada –Parecía ser un niño con problemas

—Pero podría ponerte en peligro, Sakurita –Kero se sentó en el escritorio –No sabemos de donde proviene o porqué esta huyendo precipitadamente

—Lo sé Kero pero…

—Pero nada, es peligroso, hasta Yue estaría de acuerdo conmigo –mencionó al ángel que era su guardián

Regresando con Yugi, este estaba terminando de organizar su plan. Estaba entusiasmado con la idea, lo que más le gustaba era poder darle buen uso a su magia y en este caso, lo lograría perfectamente. Estaba sentado en una nube como antes, solo que ahora varios objetos flotaban a su alrededor, como una libreta con una pluma que escribía sola, una bolsa con productos extraños como raíces de árboles, hojas, y algún objeto disecado. En frente de él, había un caldero con una sustancia púrpura. Apareció un libro antiguo y recorrió sus páginas hábilmente, leyó y luego desapareció de nuevo. Hasta había olvidado ya que estaba huyendo.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Operación gatuna! –exclamó emocionado

Alzó su mano sobre el caldero, mientras las otras cosas que flotaban desaparecían. Al instante, su mano se iluminó de un aura verde azulada, un color muy suave. Yugi sabía que las auras mágicas (toda energía que posee un hechicero y que se hace visible al usar magia) eran signo de mala suerte (para su familia), recordando el motivo de su estadía en Japón. Suspiró, decidió olvidar su pasado, y vivir su presente, protegiendo a la chica que le había ayudado. Como su primo le había enseñado desde pequeño: "Si alguien te ayuda, devuélvele el favor multiplicado por cien"

—¡Oh grandes cielos de la naturaleza eterna! –exclamó Yugi sonriendo –permitan que esta poción me vuelva espía gatuno, para devolver el favor a la señorita Sakura, y que ningún hechizo ajeno me devuelva a la forma original, sólo si yo lo deseo

El caldero brilló intensamente junto con su aura, luego de unos minutos, una pequeña explosión ocurrió dentro de este, dejando ver una pequeña uva en su interior.

—Sorprendente, soy atributo uva –bromeó consigo mismo –Al final soy del tipo elemental, debo dejar de hablar conmigo mismo

Tomó la uva y se la comió, el caldero desapareció. Al instante, comenzó a cambiar de forma, volviéndose un gatito de pelaje negro con blanco, un pequeño mechón amarillo en su cabecita, y sus ojos púrpura. Maulló feliz, saltando entre las nubes. Luego comenzó a bajar a tierra evitando ser visto. Llegó a la calle y comenzó a indagar por todo el lugar, con toda la elegancia de un gato.

Llevaba tiempo caminando, cuando de pronto varios perros le vieron y le empezaron a corretear para atraparlo. Salió corriendo hasta que saltó una pared alta, vio que los perros intentaban trepar, pero no podían. Comenzó a reírse con maullidos, pero distraído, resbaló hasta el suelo, del otro lado de la pared. Se sacudió y caminó hacia dentro del jardín de la casa. Estaba aventurándose, emocionándose por todo. Se subió a uno de los árboles que daban a una ventana, caminó por una rama hasta llegar al balcón. Bajó y se dio cuenta de la enorme casa que era. A tiempo, una muchacha le tomó y lo entró a la habitación, comenzó a moverse pero fue inútil. Le dejó en el sillón y se le quedó viendo.

—¿Estás perdido? –le preguntó

Se le quedó viendo, era una chica de tez blanca, ojos negros, cabello azabache y largo hasta la cintura, amarrado en una coleta, con un fleco recto. Usaba uniforme de secundaria. Ella le acarició la cabecilla, viéndole. Revisó si tenía un collar, pero nada. Lo que se preguntaba él era el por qué le había entrado, otros hubieran dado un par de escobazos para que salieran de su propiedad, pero ella parecía diferente.

—¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?

Y antes de que pudiera razonar, maulló agradecido. ¿Por qué no había escapado? La poción tenía la culpa, le volvía un gato casero. Otro hechizo fallido (según él). Ella sonrió feliz, lo abrazó y se lo llevó a la cocina, donde le sirvió un poco de leche en un plato, que con gusto se la bebió.

—Ahora ¿Qué nombre te pondré?

Simple, practicaría mejor los hechizos. ¿Por qué no podía irse?

—te pondré –dijo mientras revisaba al gato si era macho o hembra, cosa que avergonzó a Yugi –Hayate

Era oficial, ahora era un gato casero. La chica lo bajó al suelo buscando algo. Quiso irse, pero al final, no lo deseaba, aún tenía que buscar a la señorita Sakura, pero tendría que hacerlo en la noche, ahora que le habían puesto nombre, la poción le hacía tener cierta lealtad a la chica, cosa de gatos, suponía él.

—Espera a que le diga a mi amiga que tengo un nuevo gatito bebé

¡¿Qué?! Él no era un gato bebé, era un gato adulto, pero al sentir como su dueña lo cargaba de nuevo se dio cuenta que la chica tenía razón, era un pequeño gato. Casi se atrevió a pegarse una palmada en la frente, en eso vio que estaba llamando a alguien con un celular rosa.

—Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?

¿Había oído bien? Estaba boqui abierto.

—Claro, por cierto ¿Puedes venir a mi casa mañana sábado? Es que quiero que veas a mi gatito…. Si, cuando vengas te cuento como pasó

Siguió hablando por unos minutos más y se despidió. Fue a la sala, y le sentó en su regazo, ya estaba muy incómodo con todo, pero eso no era lo importante, ¿Había dicho… Sakura? Y ¿Por qué lo había agarrado de mascota sin siquiera ver si era un gato de alguien más?

—mañana conocerás a mi amiga, verás que te caerá muy bien –comenzó a acariciarle de nuevo su cabecita, haciendo que ronroneara –Me alegro que te hayas quedado conmigo, pequeño Hayate

Solo atinó a seguir ronroneando hasta quedarse dormido. Debía admitirlo, la buena suerte era demasiado extraña, pero sabía cómo no defraudarlo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Un lindo cap ¿no?

Dirán ¿Cómo es que esta chica puede aceptar a un gato de la nada? Y ¿Cómo es que Yugi no huyó? Pues eso lo explicó él, la poción lo hacía muy gatuno, y eso es que como le dio de comer, le consintió y le dio un nombre, suelen quedarse a gusto con esa persona. Curioso, pero así es (tuve un gato que hizo lo mismo). Pero ¿Qué hará Yugi de ahora en adelante? Esperemos que todo marche bien para ambos. Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo, que nos dirá un poco más acerca del pasado de Yugi y Sakura.

Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, me alegra que les guste la historia y espero quela sigan. Gracias Bianchi por la portada del fic, te quedó estupenda y me ha inspirado para seguir escribiendo. Perdona que no te he escrito, pero no me di cuenta que tenia exámenes de la U y entre descansos escribi esta historia en mi celular, cosa que agradezco al que me regaló el celular.

Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo y que les haya gustado este, cortito pero con cariño.


	3. Chapter 3

Número en paréntesis (1): Explicaciones extras

n/a: Nota de autor al final de cada capítulo

"no quiero" : entre comillas es que el personaje está hablando en inglés

UA: Universo alternativo.

Nota inicial: La historia original sobre las cartas y sus personajes se modificó un poco para el uso del fanfic, por ello es un UA.

Disclaimer: Ni Yugioh! ni Card Captor Sakura son míos, son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo tomo todo para hacer una linda historia, en honor a la chica que escribió hace mucho tiempo sobre esta pareja, me dio como… una luz en mi camino.

* * *

"_**La Oscuridad de dos Mundos"**_

_**Nuntius**_

"Siempre habrá alguien que descubra tus debilidades"

**Capítulo III: Cumpliendo al Estilo Gatuno**

Yugi despertó soñoliento, maullando. Se estiró y lamió una de sus patitas. Pasó su patita por sus ojos, para despabilarse y despertar de una buena vez. Se dio cuenta que ya era de día, al voltear a ver el reloj casi se cae de la cama. ¿Estaba en la cama? Sintió las mullidas sábanas casi con felicidad, comenzando a rodar sobre ellas, pero se topó con un bulto enorme. Se acercó al bulto y se dio cuenta de que era su dueña. ¿Dueña? Era cierto, al final le había aceptado. Comenzó a reprocharse de no haber hecho correctamente el hechizo, pero ya no tenía remedio.

La chica se volteó y le abrazó en el acto, asustándole. Le besó en la cabecita con un "buenos días, pequeño Hayate" , se levantó y se estiró mientras que Yugi se quedaba sentado, mirándola casi con una sonrisa. Una linda sonrisa gatuna.

—Hay que alistarnos, en un rato vendrá mi querida amiga Sakura –la chica comenzó a revisar un gran armario que estaba del lado izquierdo de la gran habitación, este solo la vio ir de un lado a otro con disfraces. Luego fue al baño y escuchó el ruido de la regadera, optó por salir de la habitación y rondar la casa.

Al salir, paseó por el comedor, pero unas manos le atraparon en el acto. Vio con cierto miedo hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de que era una mujer ya madura, quien suspiraba pesadamente.

.¡Tomoyo! –dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la mencionada junto con el gato —¿de nuevo recogiste un gato?

Tocó la puerta del baño, pero se escuchó un tropiezo, varias cosas cayéndose y abrió la puerta envuelta en una toalla mientras escurría agua y jabón.

—Es que estaba perdido y…

—Sabes que no debes recoger animales solo porque sí, Tomoyo –le entregó al gato –busca si tiene dueño, si no tiene ya podrás decir que es tuyo

—entonces ¿No hay problema que me quede con él? Mamá –sonrió abiertamente cuando vio el asentimiento de la mujer

—Sí, pero busca si no tiene dueño, alguien más podrá estar preocupado por él

Tomoyo asintió cerrando la puerta del baño, su madre solo rió mientras se acomodaba su cabello corto que era largo de un lado junto con un fleco a la mitad, de cabello castaño oscuro, con una bufanda en el cuello y un traje de oficina. Vio la hora y se dirigió a tomar sus cosas e irse a su trabajo. Tomoyo abrazó al gatito quien parecía apenado, lo dejó en la silla junto a su ropa y se quitó la toalla para entrar de nuevo a la ducha. Lo que no se percató fue que el pobre gatito estaba tirado en el suelo por una hemorragia nasal.

En casa de Sakura, las cosas eran un poco… de terremoto. Kero permanecía sentado en la cama de Sakura riendo como la pobre lidiaba en buscar sus listones, no entendía como podía seguir siendo así. Al final, optó por colocarse sus coletas características, aun ya siendo una chica de secundaria, seguía gustándole hacérselas.

—Hoy es sábado, Sakurita –comenzó con un gran bostezo –deberías de relajarte, corres todos los días por levantarte tarde

—No me levantaría tarde si no fuera por cierto guardián que juega a altas horas de las noches –le vio molesta, Kero solo la ignoró

Terminó de arreglarse, tomó sus cartas, las metió en su mochila blanca con dos alas amarillas atrás, también a Kero lo metió ahí y salió en dirección a casa de su amiga. No estaba lejos, así que comenzaron a caminar.

Yugi había logrado salir del baño sin que lo notaran, le dolía la cabeza por haberse caído de la silla ante la desnudez de su desvergonzada dueña. Sí, eso debía olvidar. Salió al patio para descansar un poco cuando sintió un olor extraño, casi nauseabundo. Se erizó por completo al reconocer el olor. Corrió veloz hacia la pared y de un salto subió. Se mordió la patita y de nuevo se lanzó hacia el suelo, al tocarlo volvió a su forma humana, pero tenía orejas y cola de gato.

—Luego pienso en eso –se dijo así mismo mientras corría calle abajo, por ser de mañana parecía despejado y poca gente transitaba. Pero se percataron del chico gato que corría veloz, muchos supusieron que se trataba de un otaku o aficionado al anime.

Mientras más se acercaba, mas fuerte era el aroma a sangre y tierra, según le decían sus sentidos. Pero no entendía como en Japón podría haber ese tipo de mounstros, según tenía entendido solo había en América y en Europa. ¿Quién estaría involucrado en ello?

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente, cuando unas manos grasosas y verdes le tomaron de los costados, inmovilizándola. La levantaron mientras rugía contento. Sakura comenzó a forcejear, Kero no podía salir de la mochila.

—¡Déjame! –exclamó Sakura

—¡Jefe! ¡Ya la tenemos! –exclamó su captor

Al voltear, se dio cuenta de que era como un gigante con piel verde, vestía harapos como camisa y pantalón. La giró hacia la persona de quien hablaba. Era una persona con capucha roja, que le cubría el rostro casi por completo, dejando ver su boca. Sonrió dando la orden de retirarse.

De la nada, una niebla densa comenzó a inundar todo el lugar, Sakura ya estaba asustada. Kero forcejeaba con la mochila pero no lograba abrirla. Todo se cubrió de un blanco intenso, el encapuchado se molestó por la intromisión. Alzó su mano y la bajó velozmente, desapareciendo la niebla en un instante. Vio como un chico gato había desmembrado a su gigante con la oz, y con ello rescatado a la chica. La llevó en brazos y la bajó en la esquina de la calle, de repente el gigante tomó su brazo y se volvió a pegar.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! –exclamó Sakura con cierto horror

—Es un gigante de tierra, que le dan vida con sangre y barro, por ello puede hacer eso –explicó Yugi

El gigante ya corría hacia ellos, Yugi se colocó frente a Sakura alzando su báculo. Pero un grito del encapuchado les hizo detenerse a ambos. Caminó hacia ellos, bajando su capucha mientras se mostraba sorprendido.

—¡¿Yugi?! –exclamó

—¡¿Duke?! –Yugi palideció al verle —¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Eso debería de preguntarte a ti, se supone que estarías estudiando, este año te gradúas –comentó molesto

—es que… decidí dejar la escuela –rió nervioso

—mentiroso –le vio con los ojos entrecerrados, acusándole –siempre has sido un nerd de la magia

—¡no me llames así! –exclamó Yugi haciendo un puchero

—si no hay otro modo de llamarte, o si no te tendría que llamarte enano al igual que lo hace tu hermano —rió

A la sola mención de su hermano, su rostro se ensombreció. Ocultó sus ojos tras sus mechones mientras movía las orejas, frustrado. Trató de recuperarse, pero ya era tarde, Duke ya lo había notado.

Sakura solo veía las acciones de ambos, el mencionado Duke era un chico de cabellos negros, atados en una coleta con una banda en su frente de color rojo, con ojos con delineador y un dado de arete del lado derecho. Su capa cubría el resto de su ropa. No entendía lo que pasaba, y más por la actitud de Yugi, de repente vio miedo y tristeza en él.

—Es cierto, ese cretino siempre me molestaba asi –fingió una risa mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca

Duke le vio molesto, pero recordó el porqué de la reunión. Vio a Sakura de pies a cabeza.

—Por cierto, señorita Kinomoto –habló Duke –disculpe mi rudeza de hace unos instantes, pero necesito llevarla ante el consejo para que aprueben el tipo de uso de su magia

—¿Aprueben? –dijo Sakura confundida

—¿Aquí están dando licencias de magia? –preguntó Yugi algo molesto

—es necesario conocer a los magos de la zona, y mas si son experimentados como la señorita Kinomoto –comentó Duke

—¿Para que quieren tener controlados a todos los magos de la tierra? –cuestionó Yugi molesto

—Es mejor si todo se maneja en reglas, Yugi –le vio suspirando –evita problemas y podemos detectar cuando comenten actos vandálicos contra los humanos o los de nuestra especie

—¿usted es un policía? –preguntó Sakura inocentemente, ganando una risa escandalosa de parte de Duke

—no, soy un guardián de las leyes eternas –le mostró una insignia que consistía en un trébol dentro de un pentágono adornado con enredaderas, hecho en metal –Soy Duke Devlin

—La alianza mágica –mencionó Yugi viendo la insignia –ellos son los que regulan la sociedad mágica en el mundo

—exacto, por ello debe de ir a tramitar su licencia de hechicera, maga o bruja , señorita

—bueno, ya viendo que no ha pasado a mayores, me voy –Yugi comenzó a caminar, pero lo sujetó Duke

—No creas que te vas a ir sin explicarme lo que pasó en Inglaterra

—Solo di que no me has visto y ya –suplicó Yugi

—Me gustaría escuchar tu historia también, y más porque escapaste del hospital –dijo Sakura molesta

—¿Escapó del hospital? ¿Qué le pasó? –miró a Sakura, porque Yugi no quería responder a nada

—Nos defendió de las Syankas hace un par de días, pero el ya estaba herido y había quemado su herida –dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos

—¡Mocoso engreído! ¡mira que hasta preocupaste a esta linda chica! –estaba molesto, nunca cuidaba de su persona, pero lo más grave era que le había confirmado el reporte que le habían enviado —¡Explícame de una buena vez porque la aldea quería asesinarte!

Yugi tragó saliva, no imaginaba que las noticias llegaran hasta ahí. Del susto, se volvió de nuevo gato, huyendo del lugar. Sakura intentó ir tras él, pero él la detuvo. Suspiró pesadamente mientras llamaba la atención de ella.

—vamos por tu licencia, y luego me cuentas que pasó ese día –pidió

Sakura asintió, por fin sabría de Yugi, quien extrañamente terminaba ayudándole. De alguna forma, quería entenderle. Por ahora, solo siguió a Duke, para tramitar lo que él le pedía.

Yugi corrió con todas sus fuerzas, no vio el camino, solo quería llegar a casa y esconderse por toda la eternidad. No tenía la más mínima idea si su amigo lo delataría con la aldea, la aldea, su familia lo quería muerto, estaba aterrado. Logró llegar a la casa, a esconderse debajo de la cama de su dueña, se enroscó comenzando a temblar. Pero recordó algo que lo hizo levantar cabeza: Su aura había cambiado, y seguía cambiando. No sería fácil que lo encontraran, es mas, si permanecía todo el tiempo como gato nunca le encontrarían.

Salió de la cama dando saltos, luego se tumbó en las sábanas revueltas, vio que su dueña ya estaba cambiada, cosiendo a máquina. Por ello no se había percatado de su presencia.

Sakura y Duke ya salían del examen para la licencia mágica. Había tenido que llamar a Yue para presentarlo como su guardián, al igual que a Kero, oficialmente. Fue un proceso tedioso, pero al final le habían dado una tarjeta plástica, donde tenía ingresado sus datos como maga de las cartas, y que solo los mágicos podían verla. Sakura la llevaba guardada en su bolso, Yue ya se había retirado a su casa y ellos dos se dirigían hacia una cafetería, debían de hablar.

Pidieron un té helado, Sakura sentía que podía confiar en él, y debía de hacerlo si quería respuestas. Yue le había advertido que tuviese cuidado, pero en este momento, estaba mas preocupada por la conversación que había presenciado de ambos. Así que Duke fue quien preguntó primero sobre lo que había pasado esa noche, cosa que ella le contó todo.

—Había escuchado que había sido un problema familiar y que le esperaban en casa, pero esto rebasa sus malditas excusas –Duke comenzó a hablar con furia

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Puedes contarme? –preguntó Sakura

—¿Por qué deseas conocer su historia? –cuestionó

—Él me protegió cuando estaba en problemas, y encima esta solo aquí en este país, y no quiere confiar en nadie, yo solo quiero… devolverle el favor –lo último dudo un poco, realmente lo que deseaba era ayudarle

—muy bien, te lo contaré, además el parece muy atento a ti –comentó a lo que Sakura inclinó su cabeza hacia su izquierda, no entiendo sus palabras –nada, pues según lo que me llegó del reporte, parece ser que el chico que nosotros conocemos como Yugi en realidad es un demonio disfrazado, el verdadero está muerto, lo encontraron hace unas semanas en un pozo, con su cuerpo desecho, así que solo pudieron identificarle por su tamaño y por la ropa que portaba, así que se abrió una investigación. Todo dio que realmente es uno de los demonios mayores del portal de Babilonia (1), que escapó. La aldea al enterarse, lo agredieron fuera de la escuela y lo persiguieron, lo perdieron en Italia hace unos meses. Su hermano le encontró en áfrica hace una semana, creo que ahí radica la herida que me comentabas, de ahí nadie conoce su paradero, hasta hoy

—¿lo denunciarás con ellos? –preguntó Sakura a punto de llorar por la historia

—Por el momento… no, quiero corroborar esa historia del demonio –Duke tomó una servilleta y se la pasó, ella se secó las lágrimas –Cuando le he visto, no he detectado nada fuera de lo normal

—Aun así ¿Por qué su familia le intentó matar? ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta que era un humano real? –estaba confundida, como habían podido actuar de esa manera

—Eso es lo que quiero investigar, señorita Sakura –tomó un sorbo antes de continuar –No puedo dar fe de lo que he recibido de información, además él es un gran amigo y no puedo dejar pasar las cosas, asi que le pido discreción en este asunto

Sakura asintió más tranquila, aún tenía dudas, pero prefería pensar por el momento.

—Si lo ve, avíseme –le dio una tarjetita con su nombre y número de celular –Quiero parar esta búsqueda sin sentido, Sakura asintió

Un rato después, Sakura ya caminaba para la casa de Tomoyo. No cruzó palabra con Kero en todo el camino, tocó el timbre y una de las sirvientas le llevó hasta el cuarto de su amiga, quien al solo verle le recibió con un abrazo y un disfraz.

—¡Pensé que ya no vendrías! –soltó Tomoyo mientras se sentaban en la pequeña sala

—Tuve unos inconvenientes, Kero ya puedes salir –abrió la mochila y Kero salió estirándose

—¡Ya era hora! ¡Tomoyo yo quiero pastel! –exclamó el pequeño guardián

En eso, Yugi como un gato, entraba a la habitación buscando a su dueña, cuando vio que ellos estaban ahí. Sakura se sorprendió, pero Kero fue más rápido, se transformó en su forma adulta y le atrapó con una pata, manteniéndole sujeto al suelo.

—¡pequeño Hayate! –exclamó Tomoyo

—Jeje que listo eres, niño –rió Kero –Pero la suerte se te acabó

Yugi tragó saliva, ya los esperaba ahí, pero no esperaba que le reconocieran tan fácilmente. Por Kami, era un gato corriente. Sakura se le acercó y al instante, se transformó en un chico de nuevo, con orejas y cola de gato. Kero levantó su pata y él se sentó, acomodándose su uniforme. Tomoyo no salía de su asombro. En un momento, quiso salir huyendo, pero ella le colocó una mano en su hombro, viéndole a los ojos.

—Ya no huyas, por favor

Yugi simplemente le vio, al final había terminado acorralado.

* * *

(1): Babilonia, lo uso de referencia nada más como parte de la historia, no tiene nada que ver con los datos reales.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Por fin tengo el capítulo de esta historia, disculpen si no había publicado desde hace tiempo, pero la universidad absorbió mi inspiración y no recordaba que tendría que ir aquí. Bueno, lo importante es que ya lo subi y espero que les guste, es un capitulo en donde quería dejarles mas información sobre la huída de Yugi, ahora ya saben porque querían matarle. Pero aun hay un transfondo mas oscuro, esperemos que pueda dejar de huir y enfrentarse a lo que viene… quien sabe. Aunque Tomoyo ¿Qué reacción tendrá? Una y mil preguntas más, que serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo

Perdon si no respondo reviews, pero les agradezco por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, los aprecio mucho y me han dado la fortaleza para seguir. Espero que les guste y siempre escríbanme para saber que les pareció o si tienen dudas.

Hasta entonces que la musa les acompañe :D


End file.
